Fire Vs Ice
by Miriyoku Rio
Summary: Diana wasn't jealous, she just hated the fiery haired witch with the gorgeous eyes. Especially when she was around Akko.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Making any excuse to write Amanda**

* * *

Diana refused to admit that she was jealous.

But the feeling etching its way into her heart, a deep, unpleasant feeling that was slowly, steadily filling throughout her body like a bath filling with water was making it hard to argue otherwise. She continued to watch from where she was situated, blue eyes glazing over two occupants that had failed to notice her arrival. Too busy with their teasing banter to acknowledge that she had been waiting there, _patiently_ for a good five minutes.

She decided enough was enough when the taller of the pair threw a carefree arm around the others shoulder, the two sharing a laugh until a slight cough disturbed whatever it was they were doing.

"Diana?" It was Akko Kagari that noticed first, the arm around her shoulder tightening its hold as the owner flared a bright grin in Diana's direction; causing the platinum blonde to raise a elegant eyebrow and glare.

Amanda O'Neil, the thorn that just wouldn't leave.

The fiery haired witch made sure that every movement she did would drive Diana completely insane. And the talented girl hated to admit that it worked a good majority of the time. "What are the two of you up to?" She made the wise decision to ignore those teasing bright green eyes, choosing instead to keep her soul focus on Akko.

Amanda noticed this however, and it only made her grin widen. "Heh, me and Akko were engaging in a conversation." Diana noticed the failed attempt in which the taller girl tried to mimic her accent.

"We are looking for The Words." Akko added, seeming to be completely oblivious towards the increasing intensity the other two were slowly building. "If I find all of them then maybe I will have the chance to see Shiny Chariot!" The brunette's red eyes glimmered at the mention of her idol, her lips twitching upwards at having the chance to one day meet the red headed witch.

Diana tried not to scoff. She really did wonder what went through the girls mind sometimes. "And should you not get what you desire? What then?"

"I won't stop." Even Amanda was surprised to hear such a tone come from Akko. Usually when addressing Chariot she would bellow out to her hearts content. To hear so leveled and calm was certainly a change of pace.

"Well," Diana was the one to break the sudden silence that had fallen between the three. "Whatever you may chose to do, just make sure that it will not disturb the other students who care about their education."

"Tsk, once again we have Diana Cavendish treating us like criminals. Would it kill ya to give us even a little hint of respect." Removing her arm, Amanda pointed an accusing finger towards the platinum blonde. "Or is that high n' mighty ass of yours too proud to even do that?"

That certainly got a scoff. "I will give respect to those who deserve as such."

The taller witch baked out a laugh. "Nah, I just think you're a suck up." She found herself stalking forward without her knowing, her grin returning as she continued to bite back. Whoever said Amanda was all bark certainly hadn't seen her around the young Cavendish.

Akko, still stood on the sidelines, continued to watch with wide eyes. She had no idea how to stop the obvious disaster unraveling itself in front of her. "Uh… guys?"

"That clearly shows your inability to understand ones actions." The platinum blonde also found herself stalking closer towards her 'nemesis', any jealousy that may have been in her system was pushed aside, anger taking a hold of the reins. Her blue eyes glared daggers at the other witch, yet, somehow, she found Amanda's eyes to be… endearing. The fiery haired witch had always adorned arguably the most unique pair of green jewels that displayed her untamed nature.

Ugh, what was she thinking right now.

"I'll show you Cavendish." It didn't take much to set Amanda off.

"Guys!"

Stepping between the arguing witches, Akko stretched her arms out to her sides as if she could physically control their actions. At least it worked in stopping Diana; Amanda, however, wasn't so easy. "Get outta' my way Akko!"

"No." Red met green as Akko stared Amanda down, something that wasn't so easy considering the dancer was much taller than she was. It was a good thing Akko was as stubborn as they come. "You need to stop arguing."

Clearly not wanting to listen to the voice of reason, Amanda huffed and crossed her arms; she drew her gaze back towards the platinum blonde, almost growling at the talented witch. "Tsk, fine, fine." She took a step back, not even trying to hide her barely contained anger.

"It is a good thing one of you has control." Diana flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "You need to get that anger of yours under control, O'Neil."

"Uh-huh." The response was short, quick. The fiery haired witch evidently just wanting to end the conversation before her wand, or even her fists, became involved. "Keep your mouth shut and we won't have a problem, _Cavendish_."

Akko sighed, she doubted these two would ever change their behavior around each other. Honestly, as long as they don't kill each other, Akko didn't really mind. After all she often found herself in the same position when it came to Diana.

"Ugh, whatever. I'll see ya round, Akko." The taller witch grinned at the brunette, ruffling her hair before she decided to leave. Making sure to hold Diana's gaze as she walked by.

 _Those eyes are really something._ Diana was quick to clear such thoughts. Her eyes returning to Akko, straightening out the hair Amanda had messed up. "I will never understand why you spend time with that girl."

Akko smiled at the other witch, "she really isn't bad once you get to know her." The feeling of the others fingers running through he hair brought wonders.

"I highly doubt that."


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda grinned as she strolled through the large maze like corridors of the school. Her arms were casually held behind her back, the only recognition she would give to passing students taking shape of one open eye before it closed once more. The little spat with Diana earlier that day had been enough to keep pent up rage in her system, needing to be released before she snapped at another student. _She honestly pisses me off._ However _,_ it was nothing a long flight on her broom couldn't take care of; the feeling of cold winds whipping through her fiery mane almost washing the annoying emotion out of her.

"O'Neil."

Only for it to return just as quick.

If Amanda hadn't known any better, it would have almost seemed like the platinum blonde had been _searching_ for her.

 _Hah, as if_.

Both eyes now fully open, the taller witch turned around to lock gazes with Diana, not bothering to stop moving and therefore causing the other to carry on stalking forward. "What do you want?"

Diana crossed her arms as she moved, the blue in her eyes like steel that refused to break. "I refuse to let what happened earlier be the end of it."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow, curious. "Hah? What happened to the 'control your anger' crap? I won't be able to do that if I'm seeing your face." So it seemed that Diana _had_ been looking for her. Well fancy that.

"Yes, well. I am not one to back down from a challenge. Maybe it will put you in your place, _Amanda_." She did not like the way her name sound on Diana's tongue. Whether from the coldness in her tone or the fact it was Diana saying it, it worked to emit a shiver from the dancer.

"What are you saying?" Amanda finally came to a halt, only now noticing that the hallway the pair found themselves on held no other signs of life apart from the two. It all seemed a little too sketchy, even for her standards.

Diana huffed. "I guess you could say I want a duel."

"Duel?" Amanda barked out her second laugh for the day, almost wincing at the intensity. "I've already had two of those and won both." She stuck out her chest, fist pounding against herself. Then an idea struck her mind, if a duel is what the princess wants, then Amanda wanted to play. Taking out her wand, Amanda twirled it around in short circles as the spell dripped from her lips. "Metamorphie Vestesse!" With a quick puff of smoke, the fiery haired witch found herself once again adorning the Appleton Academy uniform, hair slicked back and all.

Diana didn't get the hidden meaning behind Amanda's actions, yet chose to roll with it anyway.

"Let us take this outside."

* * *

Once again in the open air, Amanda closed her eyes to soak up the natural surroundings before she was cut off by Diana's curt cough. "Draw your wand, O'Neil."

And she did so wordlessly. "Get ready to eat dirt, Cavendish." Her signature smirk made it's appearance once again.

She was responded by a beam of green light.

Cartwheeling to the side, Amanda pointed her want back towards Diana and yelled the first spell that came to mind. She clicked her tongue when it was effortlessly blocked.

They began to dance back and fourth. Diana throwing spell after spell straight at the dancer who relied on her natural agility to dodge the oncoming attacks; throwing in her one when she got the chance.

Amanda hissed when she felt a sting on her wrist, looking at the fallen wand that had been forced out of her grip. She cradled her injured hand and stared daggers back at the platinum blonde; her chest was rising rapidly due to the pants, it seemed that had been more of a workout that she previously expected.

"I have won."

 _Like hell you have_. Charging towards the slightly stunned witch, Amanda used the force to barge into Diana's side, ultimately causing the pair to tumble and fall. Sneering slightly, Amanda gazed down towards the recovering blonde, gauging in the reaction she was receiving.

"W-what do you think you are doing?! Get off me this instant!"

Amanda wagged a finger above her, "Ah, ah. Not until you say I won."

"You are playing dirty."

The taller grinned. "You didn't say anything about wands only." Through all of the movement, Amanda's hair had bounced back from it's slicked back style, the blazer had also been thrown aside as it became a problem.

"I would have thought it would have been obvious." Having enough of this rather embarrassing position, Diana pushed at the dancers shoulders. The action proving successful as she manged to get Amanda off her just enough to make a retreat and stand. Grasping her fallen wand in the process. " _I_ won this match, you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Hah? How 'bout we settle this the old fashioned way?" She began rolling up her sleeves, all the precious anger she had been feeling that day bombarding her insides.

"Stop being so barbaric."

"The hell you just call me?!"

* * *

"What do you think they're arguing over this time?"

Akko tore her gaze from the large book in her grasp to towards Sucy. The other witch had her gaze trained over towards their side and she couldn't help but follow until two familiar figures came into view. "Who knows, it could be anything with those two." Discarding the book, Akko hopped from the bench the two were occupying and stretched out her arms above her head. "I guess I should go stop it... again."

"This I got to see."

The yelling became impossible louder as the two members of red team began making their way towards the fighting pair. Amanda - now back in her usual school uniform - was trying to reach out and strike the platinum blonde as her magic barely restrained her from doing so. Watching with wide eyes, Akko cleared her throat, finally gaining their attention, and spoke. "You two should stop fighting." The words fell awkwardly out of her mouth, the result of having no idea on what to say.

"She started it!" Amanda pointed a accusing finger towards Diana.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who started it."

"Oi! I wasn't the one parading around like I own the place!"

"I do no such thing."

You wanna bet?"

"Stop!"

As the two were, once again, cut off, Akko had been trying to form words. Something that was proving to be rather difficult. "The both of you are going to end up killing each other. I think it would be best if you just stayed away and ignore the other."

"You think." Sucy mumbled beside her.

"That is easier said than done." Diana sighed.

Akko hummed thoughtfully, her finger tapping at her chin. "Oh! I know. Follow me, I know how to stop this once and for all."

"I already hate the idea." Amanda concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

This was getting ridiculous.

"Come again?"

Being a top of the Luna Nova Tower never failed to make Akko's stomach churn. She was always very aware that the very tall building didn't own any protection from someone falling right off the edge. It was an image she never liked to think of but as she stared out towards the main school and across the surrounding forest, it was a little hard not to think of anything else.

Gulping, the brunette clutched her broom just a little tighter, turning back to the annoyed looking witches. "This will be a surefire way to get the two if you to stop arguing!" Her lips beamed at her so called brilliant idea, only for it to drop once she noticed the others unimpressed expressions.

"I think you've finally lost it." Her fellow team member walked beside her, a slightly purple hand reaching out from behind her cloak and tapping Akko on the shoulder. The words making her friend pout as she gave Sucy a quick glare.

"So let me get this straight." Diana was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying her very best to eradicate the slight headache that was slowly making itself known within her fed up mind. "You want the two of us to be tied up as we try and fly the broom?" The idea sounded all the more ridiculous the more it was said allowed, but it was certainly an idea that only Akko could come up with.

"Like I said," now it was Amanda's turn. "I already hate the idea."

"Oh, come on!" The brunette thrust the magical object towards the tallest, huffing in exasperation. "It's obvious that you won't stop arguing if it's left alone. This is the only way to stop it!" She just didn't seem to understand what was wrong with her plan, it was simply genius. Why couldn't the others see that?

"I refuse."

"For once, I agree."

"Ugh." Stomping her foot, Akko thrust a finger in the general direction of the edge. "Why don't you just try it? It might actually work."

"And should one of us fall? What then? Because I highly doubt you will be the one to save us." While she couldn't deny that the platinum blonde had a point, Akko refused to give up. Amanda was her friend and Diana… well she liked Diana enough to care. Plus, she knew that a few people would be thankful if the pair were to stop their squabbles.

"That's why I have Sucy!" She gestured towards her friend and their gazes followed. The bored looking witch didn't seem too bothered by the situation. "If something were to go wrong, she will be able to save you!"

"You know what? Fine. If it gets you to shut up then let's just get this over with." Hopping onto the broom, Amanda waited for the next course of action; she was utterly fed up by this point, wanting nothing more than return to her room and spend time with her teammates.

"You can't be serious." Diana's attention turned towards the dancer, mortified by the fact Amanda wasagreeingto this. "This is a ridiculous idea that could get us both killed."

Amanda shrugged, "that will mean I won't have to see you. Sounds like a dream come true." Her grin appeared at Diana's annoyed expression. "What? I know you feel the same way." She would never admit it, but pissing over the talented witch was rather fun.

"Fine." Diana couldn't keep her eyes on the taller girl for long, choosing instead to look back at Akko. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

Akko seemed to physically sparkle once the two agreed to her idea. "Stand with your back to Amanda." She walked over to the pair once Diana did as was asked, stopping to glare at Amanda once she noticed the other was wiggling her eyebrows.

Huffing, Diana elegantly placed one leg over the broom, sliding back as Amanda moved forward to give her more room. The two watched as Akko drew her wand, spinning it around observed her movements, sparks of green pouring around them until the sensation of something tight pinned their backs together. Looking down, Diana noticed the thick rope that was now securely wrapped around her, causing the platinum blonde to slightly squirm against her bonds.

"There." Akko seemed far too pleased with herself. "Now all that's left if for the two of you to fly!"

Grumbling under her breath, Amanda adjusted herself to the new position and mumbled the flight spell. "Tia Freyre." The broom hovered off the ground slightly, the two witches stumbling as they tried to bend while having the backs forced straight. "You were right, we are so dead." Laughing despite of everything, Amanda gave a quick look back towards Diana and flashed an devilish smirk. "Hope you're holding on."

"Don't you dar-ah!"

Just like that, Amanda was off.

"Alright!" Akko's distant cheers could still be heard. Quickly rushing back to Sucy, Akko beamed towards her friend. "Let's go!"

"O'Neil! I demand you slow down at once!" Diana knew the other was ignoring her, giggling away like a typical school girl. "O'Neil!" The platinum blonde was losing her grip due to the high speed they were flying, the constant twirls and loops didn't help either.

"Jeez, fine, fine. Just stop yelling will ya?" Coming to an abrupt halt, Diana tried to straighten out her now tangled hair. Huffing in pure annoyance. When Amanda started again, they were going at a much more decent pace, allowing her to actuallyseethe world below them.

Then, there was silence.

Diana became pleasantly surprised when the other witch became mute, the often loud and boisterous dancer seemed to be on par with Akko when it came to vocalization. The pair never seeming to run out of words as if they simply didn't have an off button. However the biggest difference would be that Diana could actually tolerate Akko. Blue eyes gazed over her shoulder, the sight of Amanda's duel colored hair coming into view as it wavered against the wind, each strand like a dancing flame. Returning her gaze forward, Diana came to a conclusion that perhaps Amanda was like another version of Akko. A highly more annoying version, but similar enough that she could at least try and tolerate the other as well. Only if the dancer was willing to do the same, of course.

She was about to voice this out when a slight hiss beat her to it. She was quick to turn, concern bubbling within the depths of her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Amanda's voice was strained and she only had one hand clutching the broom, the other clutched to her chest. The same hand that Diana had shot a spell at earlier.

Now feeling terribly guilty, Amanda awkwardly reached into her pocket and took out her handkerchief, stretching her arm as far as she could given their position. "Here, wrap it around your hand."

"You really are from the 1800's." Despite the snide remark, Amanda took the offered cloth and did as was instructed.

"You seem to be a lot more cooperative when on a broom." It was more of a voiced our realization rather than a statement, but Amanda was quick to reply either way.

"Being in the air calms me, what's so strange about that?" It was defensive, Diana expected as much.

"Nothing really."

The silence continued.

"Well, at least they're not arguing. That has to be something, right?"

Watching the floating pair, Akko and Sucy were very surprised when no outbursts or yelling could be heard. "I told you my plan would work!"

"Hmm."

"Crap! They're coming this way, quick hide!"

"Did you hear something?"

"Probably Akko on Sucy's mushrooms, most likely nothin'." The subject was quick to be shrugged off, the pair once again focusing on flying.

"I've been meaning to ask," Diana felt Amanda's eyes on her, waiting for the talented witch to continue. "During our duel, why did you change uniform?" It had certainly confused her when Amanda was suddenly sporting a pair of trousers and tie, enough for her to question it anyway.

Amanda chuckled. "Me an' Akko were searching for The Words and ended up at Appleton. I wasn't about to waltz in looking like a witch so I changed into their gear."

"I'm assuming you were still found out?"

"Heh, you could say that. Next thing I knew I was tied to a chair one minute and sword fighting the next. Kicked the guys ass though, should have seen the look on his face." Amanda grinned at the memory, the blonde idiot deserved all the multiple kicks to the face.

"Right."

"Since when did you go to Appleton?"

"Shh! They're bonding and I don't want to miss anything."

"What gives anyway?"

"Excuse me?"

Amanda began to fidget, not really knowing how to voice the question. "All I've been hearing the past week is the 'Cavendish family disaster.' I seriously didn't care at first, but I'd be lying if I wasn't even a little curious."

"It'snoneof your business." Ever since Amanda had known Diana, even though they never once got along, she hadneverspoken to her with such acoldtone. The fiery haired witch actually found herself spurting out apologies.

"Sorry, sorry. I was only asking." She could feel Diana's back become rigid against hers, whatever calming atmosphere they built had been shattered completely with the question and the response that followed. It almost made Amanda feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Did Diana Cavendish just…apologize? Amanda pinched herself.

"Like you said, it was none of my business." Amanda bit her tongue slightly, her shoulders becoming stiff as she forced the next words to fall out her mouth. "Sorry for bringing it up."

"I should become a therapist. Or a couples counselor!"

"Why are you getting so happy about an apology?"

"Because it's Amanda and Diana who said it. To each other."

"You're so weird."

"Do you think we can leave now? My back's starting to kill." The taller witch rolled her shoulders and groaned. "Not to mention sitting on a pole for so long isn't helping."

"You do have a point." Diana agreed, her own back somewhat sore from being tied up.

"About the pole? Jeez, didn't know you werethatkind of girl Cavendish." Amanda grinned at her own joke, much to the annoyance of the other witch.

"I have not a clue on what you are on about. Lets just get down before it gets any darker."

"Right, sure." Still keeping a hold of the teasing grin, Amanda lowered the broom until the ground could be felt under her feet, waiting until Diana touched down before finally getting off, almost causing the other to fall over.

"Watch it, O'Neil."

"Ah, forgot we were tied." Sighing, Diana plucked out her wand and give it a flick, watching as the rope began to dissolve around them. Once freed, the platinum blonde took a step forward and away from the taller witch. Observing the other as she stretched her arms over her head.

"You guys did it!"

Flinching at the sudden yell, the pair turned until Sucy and Akko came into view, the two members of red team were hovering towards them. The brunette hopped off when close enough to the ground, rushing over towards the others.

"My plan worked! What did I tell you!"

"Don't get full of yourself." Handing back the broom, Amanda grinned towards the brunette, earning a smile in turn. "That's Diana's job." The taller girl winked towards the young Cavendish.

"Watch yourself, O'Neil." The two gaped at the platinum blonde, causing the talented witch raise an elegant eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Diana, are you… are you,smiling?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I need more Amanda. Also! Sorry for taking so long - work was running low on staff.**

* * *

"She totally is! Akko quick take a photo!"

"Will you _both_ please stop being melodramatic."

Some part of her was feeling flustered with the fact that she allowed herself to slip up, with the two witches gaping at her like some exotic animal it was any wonder she hadn't bashed their heads together yet. "Yes, I was smiling, it isn't something to make a fuss over."

"But that is where you are wrong!" Excited green eyes bore into her, "I truly believed that you couldn't smile - aw man, I must be dreaming." Amanda brushed long fingers through her hair, her grin somehow growing as she turned to Akko. "Can ya believe it? We got little miss Princess to _smile._ "

The brunette seemed to match the others enthusiasm, a bright smile on her features. "Diana! You looked great smiling!"

"E-excuse _me_?" Now _that_ had certainly caught the young Cavendish off guard.

"Yeah! Your entire face brightened!" It was as if an invisible force was trying to spite her; Diana could practically feel the added warmth to her cheeks, causing her mind to go into overdrive.

"Y-yes, well. Since I don't have the capacity to stay with the both of you any longer, I will take my leave for the night." She didn't even dare to look the others in the eye, already knowing what their expressions would be. That didn't stop her from hearing Amanda's teasing tone however.

"Sweet dreams, _Cavendish!_ "

* * *

Classes the following morning had been frustratingly slow. Diana often found herself progressing through the textbooks, re-reading information that she was already familiar with. Both of the red and green team had been late for the first lesson, earning themselves a scolding that easily went in one ear and out the other once they took their seats. Diana was quick to catch the devilish grin Amanda sent her, the fiery haired witch kicking up her legs as her teammate began downing another bag of crisps.

"O'Neil, feet down."

"Yeah, yeah."

And just like that, class continued.

Once evening had arrived however, a certain brunette made it her goal to get her to talk. "Diana! Did you sleep well?" The young witch raised an eyebrow with the easy-going attitude, hoping her obvious suspicion was portrayed with all the causal talk.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you, like, be in detention or something?"

One at each side, both Hannah and Barbara began their usual antics; giggling behind hands and sending sneering looks towards the brunette. Akko made an angry pout towards the duo, ready to defend herself when another voice beat her to it.

"Oh look, dumb and dumber. You really need to put a leash on those two, ya know?" Grinning at the reaction received, Amanda causally strolled beside her friend, clapping her hard on the shoulder.

"As if. You're the one who should be tied up!"

Amanda's quick tongue couldn't stop at the opportunity. "Careful what you wish for." She stalked forward towards Hannah, bending down until eye level before shooting the stunned girl a wink, grin altering to add a sultry tone.

"That is quite enough." Sighing in exasperation, blue eyes put the dancer back in her place before she addressed her team mates. "I have some business I need to attend to, I shall meet you both back in our room."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Accepting the answer, the two members of blue team turned to leave, the brunette sticking her tongue out towards Amanda before they were no longer in sight. "Why must you be so immature?" Shrugging, Amanda curled her arms behind her head before stalking over to her own team; the pair had been watching the scene in silence, Constanze beginning work on her Stan bot once things began to settle down.

Akko continued to stare at the platinum blonde, barely registering that both Sucy and Lotte had already left. Red eyes appraised the girl before her; back straight, head held high and nothing short of elegant. Diana really was the definition of a noble birth. "It's your night for patrol, right?"

Slightly caught off guard, Diana's eyes widened for a brief moment before her mind registered the question. "Yes?"

"Can I join?"

What was _with_ this girl?

"I am afraid not, it will be much easier if I go alone." The words were almost retracted when she caught the deflated expression Akko portrayed. Like a lost puppy. But remained steadfast, her words were the truth after all. And she was beginning to get fed up with the spontaneity always emitting from the brunette.

"Perhaps another time." That seemed to work at least.

"Yeah!" Fire back in her eyes, Akko turned passed the young Cavendish and towards the green sashed witches. "You guys wanna come over?"

"Heck yeah!"

* * *

An hour into her rounds, Diana became acutely aware that the remaining light illuminating the dorms was from the red teams; she had to physically restrain herself from flying over and sending them all to bed like children.

"Amandaaaa!"

That's _it._

Maneuvering her broom towards the window, the talented witch drew herself as close as possible before tapping on the glass, watching as 6 pairs of eyes landed on her in unison. "Diana!" Lifting open the fairly large window, Akko greeted the young Cavendish with a bright smile.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You all should be asleep."

"Hah? Didn't know my mom was here." Yep. Definitely Amanda.

"Sorry, we won't be much longer."

Diana raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue. That was better than nothing she supposed. "Very well, you have fifteen minutes." And with that, she took off into the night.

Only to hear another scream.

"Those idiots."

Her lips began to curl.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I grasped at the sudden motivation to write but it just didn't want to stay with me for long**

* * *

Mornings at Luna Nova always felt like the first day of spring. The newly sun kissed forest reacting to its natural wake up call; any day dwellers that took refuge during the night would shake themselves from slumber and begin instinct morning rituals to prepare whatever may come throughout the day. It was then the rippling waves of gold began to embrace the school, illuminating old towers and tall windows, curtains doing minimal effort at shielding the residents from the goings on outside; already awoken birds singing their morning song as they whizzed passed.

"Ugh, damn birds."

Some just have no love for the morning.

Rolling onto her side, a single slightly toned arm hanging limply off the side; Amanda attempted to use her pillow to drown out the world and try to catch even a second more sleep before classes began. The other two members of green team seeming to have similar thoughts as neither even attempted to move their already awake bodies. They were lucky enough to catch a good three more seconds before Constanze on-the-dot alarm washed away any happiness and brought along many curses that shouldn't be possible from one girl alone.

"Cons, turn it off will ya?!" The silent girl huffed out a single breath, tiredly glaring at the girl across from her. A mixture of red and orange strands of Amanda's gravity defying hair needing a good pat down before they got the chance to annoy their owner for the remainder of the day. Amanda lazily used the back of her hand to clear the drool before her arms were raised in the air, a few satisfying pops of joints and the dancer finally left the sanctity of her bed. "Oi, Jasna; wake up." A few light taps on the above bunk and everyone was beginning their day. Amanda adjusting until her hair was wild yet held in place, Jasminka hiding stashes of food up her sleeves and Constanze was making a few alterations on her little bots before the first class was due.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

It had been an hour. An hour. And yet it seemed that every magical force there was hated her for whatever reason. "Guess this is what Akko feels." Stomping through the abandoned hallways, Amanda didn't even walk in the direction of her second class, already way too ticked off to even consider anything other than hitting something.

"You're behaving like a child."

"Piss off, Cavendish." Had she been any sort of canine, teeth would have surely been bared.

"Watch your language. Honestly it's like I'm with a child." The young Cavendish appraised the other witch with careful eyes. She had seen Amanda angry before, the fiery haired witches' challenges accepted approach to life often resulting in petty arguments and even fists when someone went too far. Right now, however, right now Amanda was livid. It was common knowledge how protective the dancer was of those she cared for, so when some jerk would poke too many buttons, they needed to prepare for the consequences.

Heels screeching to a halt, Amanda's eyes were alive with ferocity, the pleasant green sending contradicting shivers down Diana's spine. "Wanna run that by me again, huh?"

If Diana was intimidated, it wasn't shown. "You need to calm yourself." A cautious step closer, right now she was handling a predator.

Amanda took in a deep breath through her nose, long digits running through hair as she tried to pair Diana's smooth voice with something calming. It seemed to show in Diana's movements, the platinum blonde no longer feeling like she was handling a savage beast. "Since I know I won't have any luck persuading you to attend lesson, I am making sure that you don't damage school property."

"So, I'm a dog on a leash?"

"That wasn't what I said"

"Whatever." Another angry huff. "Alright, just… alright." The dancer seemed to physically deflate, anger draining from her body in the barrel full. "I give."

Diana continued to watch the girl before her, observing the way she moved, spoke, even the way those bright emeralds died down from their intensive outbreak. "I believe you once told me that flying helps you to stay calm?"

"…And?"

"It would seem appropriate would it not?" With one graceful turn, the platinum blonde cast one look over her shoulder, an inquisitive eyebrow raised before she continued to head for the exit.

"It's happened, I've lost it." The fiery haired witch knew she should have been concerned with how quickly she picked up the pace to follow the talented witch – something she'll have to think about later, perhaps.

"What are you doing to me, Cavendish?"

* * *

"Akko! Please slow down!"

"Sorry Lotte, I need to find Amanda!" Hurried footsteps pounded against hard flooring as Akko rushed through the school, Amanda's name on her tongue as she desperately searched for her fiery haired friend. "Ugh, how is someone with such a loud mouth so hard to find." A sudden halt. "Wait…" A boisterous laugh traveled through the air like a wolf's howl, the owner balancing on her broom like she was taking a merry stroll through the park. "Amandaaaaa!"

"Hah?!" The yell was almost enough to cause her to fall, quick reflexes saving her at the last moment. "Akko?! What the hell!" Green met red, Akko's bright relieved smile catching the attention of another.

"And I just managed to calm her down, honestly."

"Diana!"

As the two other witches began to close in, Akko's smile became wider. It really was nice seeing them get along. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Yeah, really good. When her eyes met Diana's, something weird started building up in the depths of her stomach.

Oh yeah, things are definitely going to need thinking over.


End file.
